


Клешни

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Установившиеся отношения, Хуманизация, Частичный ООС, драббл, кинки, повседневность, сложные отношения, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: На железные клешни, впившиеся в руки и ноги, Перри смотрит без особого удивления. Ну клешни и клешни. Подумаешь. Подошедшему Хайнцу мужчина "дарит" скучающий и мрачный взгляд, на который тот совершенно не реагирует - привык. И также привычно начинает что-то вещать о своих планах, по-детски упиваясь их игрой. Перри старается не слишком им любоваться в этот момент, а думать как освободиться, когда его неожиданно посещает мысль.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Kudos: 6





	Клешни

На железные клешни, впившиеся в руки и ноги, Перри смотрит без особого удивления. Ну клешни и клешни. Подумаешь. Однако находиться в полуподвешенном состоянии было не особо приятно. Ступни, хотя и касались пола, были прочно зафиксированы и пошевелить ногами не представлялось возможным. Руки, так же бескомпромиссно поднятые над головой, начинали затекать. Подошедшему Хайнцу мужчина «дарит» скучающий и мрачный взгляд, на который тот совершенно не реагирует — привык. И также привычно начинает что-то вещать о своих планах, по-детски упиваясь их игрой. Перри старается не слишком им любоваться в этот момент, а думать как освободиться, когда его неожиданно посещает _мысль_. Он ухмыляется, будто задумал что-то (а так и есть), и насмешливо смотрит на учёного. Тот, заметив перемену в настроении пленника, озадаченно замолкает, как-то совсем уж неуверенно хлопая глазами.

— Перри?

— Не знал, что у тебя _такие_ кинки, Хайнц, — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом довольно тянет агент, красноречиво дёргая руками. Фуфелшмерцу требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, о чём он, потому что сам никогда бы в таком ключе не подумал. А потом доктор краснеет. Подносит к губам сжатый кулак и неловко отводит взгляд.

— Ой…

Шпион тихо смеётся, не сводя взгляда со своего смущённого оппонента. Хайнцу, как и Утконосу, уже за сорок, у него была жена и есть шестнадцатилетняя дочь (которую как начал подозревать агент, учёный завёл не «традиционным» способом, а каким-нибудь хитрым клонированием), но он остался поразительно неловким во всём, что касалось чувственной стороны жизни. Порой это раздражало, но в основном Перри нравилось чужое смущение.

— У тебя очень грязный мысли, Перри Утконос, — немного раздражённо отзывается мужчина и осекается, когда агент выразительно вздёргивает бровь. — О, ну конечно, чего ещё ждать от такой невоспитанного шпиона, — разъярённо вздыхает Фуфелшмерц и обиженно скрещивает руки, демонстративно отворачиваясь от Утконоса.

Перри с улыбкой закатывает глаза в ответ на это детское поведение. Ещё секунду смотрит на по-прежнему смущённого мужчину и обращает своё внимание на удерживающие клешни. Через пару секунд напряженного сопения, учёный раздосадованно вздыхает.

— Я должно быть совсем сойти с ума…

Агент заинтересованно оглядывается. Хайнц стоит кажется ещё более красный, чем до этого, и нервно теребит полу халата. На вопросительно поднятые брови Перри, он судорожно сглатывает, поправляя ворот свитера, и несколько неуверенно подходит к нему. Утконосу требуется лишь немного поднять подбородок, чтобы заглянуть Фуфелшмерцу в растерянно бегающие глаза. В этот момент он даже радуется, что тот вечно сутулится. Держать задранной ещё и голову сейчас было бы невыносимо.

Когда чертовски длинные пальцы Хайнца касаются груди Перри, у него перехватывает дыхание. Сам учёный на своего пленника не смотрит, сосредоточившись на пиджаке мужчины. Осторожно расстёгивает пуговицы и отводит ткань в стороны, принимаясь за рубашку. Краска с худого, вытянутого лица плавно перетекает на шею, но Фуфелшмерц и не думает останавливаться, только дышать начинает чуть глубже. От прикосновения холодных, тонких пальцев к обнаженной коже агент вздрагивает, чувствуя разливающийся в груди жар. Сердце заходится в каком-то совсем диком ритме и мужчина непроизвольно дёргает руками, пытаясь по привычке сграбастать учёного в объятия. Хайнц наконец поднимает взгляд на шпиона, одновременно с этим прижимаясь ладонями к поджавшемуся животу. Перри щурится, пытаясь понять, что у того на уме, и выразительно кивает на клешни, безмолвно требуя отпустить.

В глазах Фуфелшмерца отражается напряженная работа мысли. Даже его смущение отступает. Агент всё ждёт, когда его чудик, похоже потерявший интерес к их «игре», нажмёт нужную кнопку и задание на сегодня можно будет считать завершённым. До завтра Перри точно найдёт чем отвлечь учёного от создания своих до ужаса нелепых злодейских планов. Но против всех ожиданий тот отступает, неловко запахивая мужчине пиджак и вновь краснея, когда ткань не подчиняется.

— Нет, Перри Утконос, я ещё не использовать свой инатор. У меня на него большие планы.

После секундного замешательства шпион скалится, издавая странный рычащий звук. Хайнц бросает на него по-детски восторженный взгляд, но всё же отворачивается.

— Я тебя не слышать, Перри!

Утконос раздосадованно вздыхает, запрокидывая голову и пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Фуфелшмерц громко топает по лаборатории, кружа вокруг очередного своего изобретения и нахваливая его. Раздражённо глянув в сторону довольного жизнью учёного, агент поводит задеревеневшими плечами и принимается за клешни. Этот провокатор ещё у него получит.


End file.
